


A coincidence

by Unknown2020



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Kirishima Touka, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown2020/pseuds/Unknown2020
Summary: Amon meets Kaneki at a cafe. Not just any cafe the special one and it's just a bit after Mado's deathJust came into my mind some time ago and since I'm not gonna continue this I'm gonna leave it as a prompt





	A coincidence

Amon had heard this was a good café. _That was it, really._ He never could've expected what would happen because of his need for coffee. 

  _How could he?_

 Amon walked in hearing the bell ring because of that action. He was immediately greeted by a young man _with an eyepatch_. His single gray eye looking at him just like Eyepatch's eye did, this one was only just not filled with tears. The investigator would have thought nothing of it, pushing a suspicious thought to the back of his mind.

There was no way that he would be meeting a ghoul that he had fought just a few days ago, in some random café.

Those were his thoughts until he witnessed the person's actions.

Before, the man could greet him because (he obviously was a waiter with that ridiculous outfit) the guy's face froze, if only for a few moments, but Amon saw his hesitation.

The man before him recognised him from somewhere, that was for sure.  
Despite his inner feelings the waiter placed a smile on his face soon after.

"Welcome cafe Anteiku, sir. Please, take a sit." The black-haired waiter said gesturing to an empty seat.

This wasn't good. This was not good at all. He hadn't even brought his quinque with him. He didn't think he needed it when he was getting ready. It was his day off for god's sake.

Maybe he could try fighting him without it.

He probably wouldn't have another chance like this again, but there was the problem that there were civilians around. The ghoul could take any human here as hostage.

(If only he knew XD)

There was no other way than to act as though he didn't know anything and sit down. There was also a chance that this person wasn't even a ghoul. He hoped that, the probability of that was higher...

After Amon sat down, his mind would not stop going around all the possible ways to assist this  apparent situation.

Amon continued to dwell over this until the waiter came to take his order. If the guy was trying _not_ to look nervous he certainly wasn't doing a good job at it. Or maybe it was because of his job as an investigator that he could notice how his waiter's hands were shaking only a bit but enough to prove Amon's theory. But still...

Why was he shaking?  
  
Was it because the ghoul was scared of the investigator or was he excited for his next meal?

Of course, the reason for not killing in that moment was to hide his identity from the other people and not expose himself.

"May I take your order?"

"Oh yes. I would like to take a macchiato and a hamburger please," maybe the waiter's expression when he brought the food could tell him something more even though he was almost sure the person before him was a ghoul.

"Of course, be right back," he announced after he wrote down the order.

Maybe, if he made the ghoul think he was safe, then he could come back later armed and probably with reinforcements.

Lost in thought, Amon didn't notice a young waitresse's glare on him or how Eyepatch was talking to her ever so often.  
Neither did he notice any detestable reaction coming from the ghoul as he brought him his food. On the contrary he seemed to be envious of the food.

Had he not eaten in a while?

That got him thinking again. Was this person really a ghoul? 

The ghoul himself certainly was abnormal.

He noticed that in their fight. The fight that he had lost Mado-san on, the fight with 'The Rabbit'. His hand tightened around his drink as he remembered the night.

_'Don't make me a killer. Don't make me the monster you think I am.'_

What the fuck does that mean?  
All ghouls were monsters.  
All ghouls were killers.  
What did this fucking ghoul mean?

Amon wanted answers but he couldn't get them. He was sure that when they would meet again there wouldn't be any words exchanged but only a ghoul and investegator fighting the fight that was destined happened.

But Amon didn't really want to fight.

_Weird..._

He wanted to find out about the ghoul. He wanted answers. To quench his curiosity.

And so he did the unthinkable. Before he left, Amon gave his money to the black-haired waiter and then grabbed his bicep.

Got close to him.

And whispered in his ear.

"Meet me at Saints Park tomorrow 4 PM," Eyepatch froze looking at him dead in the eye.

"You mean-" whatever Eyepatch wad going to say was interrupted by the older man.

"It's not a trap."

And with those last words Amon left. His heart was beating furiously but he didn't let that show at all. He walked determined out of the small cafe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's not that long and it is just a prompt but if somebody wants to continue this please do and link it to my work. 
> 
> Oh and I'm also thinking if you want to do it you may wanna not make it "a coincidence"
> 
> Who told Amon...


End file.
